Hand dryers which include display screens for displaying information are known. One such hand dryer includes an integrated modem that automatically updates the stored images every 24 hours. Up to 20 images are stored and displayed in sequence.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a display screen for a hand dryer that was nearly instantly responsive to a centralized control to display news, information, images and advertising. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a display screen for a hand dryer that was easily updated and reconfigured from a remote location.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a display screen for a hand dryer that included additional functional and interactive features.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide an electronic system for hand dryers or other devices that included an interactive display screen and sensors for collecting environmental and human data for analysis. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to use this data for advertising and marketing to consumers.